Fiestas gremiales
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Por que tras una fiesta en Fairy Tail siempre se puede acabar con algo mas que con una resaca. Lemon.


Notas: No quiero violar nigún derecho de autor ni nada parecido.

**Fiestas gremiales.**

**Por: Luna Sol Nocturno.**

La primera vez que ocurrió se despertó con la sensación de que si bien en su entorno había algo familiar no era del todo así, las paredes desnudas, el colchón demasiado duro, la ausencia de almohadas y mantas en la cama. Un Dragon Slayer abrazándola desde su espalda y un Exceed apretado contra su vientre.

La segunda vez noto diferencias obvias, el colchón seguía siendo insufriblemente duro pero un edredón la tapaba mientras se apretaba contra la espalda del mago, a Lily no se le veía por ninguna parte y cuando al fin se desenredo del cuerpo masculino para irse descubrió por que; ese no era el mismo piso donde había despertado por primera vez, estaba a apenas unos minutos de Fairy Hills y contaba con una habitación extra.

Esta era solo una vez mas en la larga lista de veces que había despertado en la cama de Gajeel Redfox.

Cada vez que tocaba fiesta en el gremio terminaba en el mismo sitio a la mañana siguiente, recordando parte de la noche y con los claros indicios de tener una leve resaca; no era alguien muy dado a beber, pero una fiesta era una fiesta y generalmente no solía sobrepasarse -otra cosa era que que tu cuerpo no llevase bien la ingesta de alcohol y a las cuatro copas ya estuvieras borracho-; se acomodo algo mejor observando al dormido mago, Gajeel estaba tumbado boca arriba, con el rostro ligeramente vuelto hacia ella, un brazo cruzado sobre el estomago y el otro estirado en dirección contraria, por lo que podía sentir bajo la colcha llevaba algún tipo de pantalón aparte de la camiseta de tirantes, pero no era eso lo que la mantenía abstraída en la cama.

Era la expresión masculina.

Totalmente relajado el Dragon Slayer tenia unos rasgos clásicos, casi dulces, que al añadirles los microdermales y la ausencia de cejas había conseguido embrutecerlos lo suficiente como para provocar un respeto en el que no hacia falta dar a conocer su nombre. Esos piercings eran Gajeel Redfox, y Gajeel Redfox seguía siendo sinónimo de peligro. Pero tenerle así solo la hacia pensar en una bestia que tenia lo que quería y ya estaba satisfecho.

No muy segura alargo la mano sobre la que no se apoyaba para poder aplanar la palma contra la mejilla, cuando no hubo ningún tipo de reacción, salvo un suave suspiro de placer que casi consiguió que el corazón se le parase, se aproximo un poco mas dispuesta a cometer la insensatez del siglo.

Sino la del milenio.

Pero los suaves y relajados labios masculinos fueron recompensa suficiente.

El suave suspiro la hizo sonreír antes de volver a besarle, solo una sencilla presión contra los labios, nada del completo paseo por la boca del Dragon Slayer que en realidad quería; un gemido surgió de la garganta masculina y se separo suavemente asustada por haberle despertado, pero siguió dormido aunque sus labios se movieron buscando su contacto de nuevo.

Por que no.

Era lo único interesante que tenia que hacer en todo el día puesto que el resto de Shadow Gear estarían en sus respectivas casas soportando la resaca, se inclino respondiendo al inconsciente movimiento del dormido mago con una presión mas firme. No pudo evitar gemir ante el ronroneo. Cosa que no debió de hacer por que entonces la mano que había estado estirada hacia el otro lado de la cama se puso sobre la parte baja de su cráneo; el mago volvió a ronronear, en esta ocasión su nombre, y los dedos se deslizaron entre su pelo hasta alcanzar el borde de su mandíbula.

Respingo separándose y se encontró con la sorprendida expresión masculina.

-Yo esto... creo que...

Gajeel apretó el agarre sobre la nuca femenina y la obligo a descender, la maga boqueo por la sorpresa y no perdió el tiempo en saborearla tranquilamente. Llevaba meses con la rutina de que cada vez que había una fiesta en el gremio y ella terminaba tan borracha que la resultaba difícil volver por si misma a casa la cedía parte de su espacio; podía dejarla en Fairy Hills a pesar de la prohibición de nada de hombres en el edificio, pero si había algo mas peligroso que Erza era una Erza borracha y apreciaba sus constantes vitales donde y como estaban. Lo que se había traducido en una mejora sustancial de su casa en un intento de que la resultara cómoda. No había pedido nada como esto pero tampoco iba a permitir que se escapara dejandole con las ganas; la sintió removerse en su contra, la mano libre subiendo por su torso hasta alcanzarle el cuello donde se quedo acariciando, aunque lo que le hizo respingar por la sorpresa fue que arrastrara un muslo sobre una de sus piernas en un intimo apretón.

No pudo evitar subir la palma de la mano por la sensible piel de la corva femenina.

Levy tembló ante el firme apretón separándose del beso, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de como estaba enredada en su contra pero a pesar de la extraña situación le gustaba la excitante novedad.

Y sobre todo la sonrisa satisfecha de su acompañante.

-Buenos días.

-Lo están siendo camarón.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita divertida frente a esa ultima frase, su pareja rió de la forma habitual apremiandola para un nuevo beso que la hizo aferrarse a él mientras la lengua masculina se apretaba contra sus labios pidiendo permiso, gimió enredándose en caricias tan húmedas como calientes; al cabo de unos pocos momentos las manos empezaron a vagar, subiendo por su espalda y el muslo que tenia a su alcance arrancandola gemidos contenidos y escalofríos de placer, y antes de darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo se subió a horcajadas sobre el muslo masculino, metiendo las manos en el oscuro pelo para evitar que se moviera de lo que estaban haciendo.

Se sorprendió al notar como la pequeña mago le enjaulaba contra el colchón, conocía su nervio y arrojo pero esto era algo con lo que no contaba, introdujo las manos bajo la camisa que la había puesto la noche anterior hasta llegar a sus glúteos, la joven se apretó en su contra con un largo gemido y simplemente siguió subiendo por sus caderas y cintura hasta la parte inferior de sus senos. Ella gimió separándose y se lanzo a por su cuello antes de quitarla la prenda, después engancho un dedo en la copa del sujetador y bajo hasta poder hacerse cargo del rugoso pezón.

Levy grito contra la almohada.

Mientras la boca del mago se encargaba de sus senos una de las manos bajo por su espalda para después dedicarse a juguetear con la cinturilla de su ropa interior, un grueso dedo se deslizo por la separación entre sus glúteos antes de apretarse contra su vértice, levanto las caderas pidiendo mas pero en ese momento la mano salio de sus braguitas y la sujeto del muslo haciendo que se pusiera completamente a horcajadas del cuerpo masculino. La erección del mago se apretó contra su intimidad. Se levanto separándose, Gajeel siguió su movimiento hasta que se le hizo imposible y termino dándose por vencido.

La miro con el ceño fruncido justo antes de que deslizara las manos por sus costados alcanzando el final de la camiseta, lo que tardo en llegar al ombligo se inclino dejando un beso en la porción de piel al descubierto, por su siseo y como se tensaron los músculos frente a ella que no estaba acostumbrado, bueno, era hora de que no solo uno de ellos estuviera avergonzado.

Poco a poco fue subiendo la prenda, estirándose por el torso del mago mientras le hacia removerse incomodo a cada nuevo contacto, cuando llego a los pezones le escucho gruñir echando la cabeza hacia atrás cosa que la hizo sonreír.

-¡Maldita sea! No pares...

-¿Estas suplicando?

-Peque...

La boca femenina volvió a moverse sobre su piel haciéndole sisear en consecuencia, por supuesto que estaba suplicando, uno no tenia la posibilidad de que la chica que le gustaba se diera un festín mañanero contigo todos los días y que Levy estuviera tomando el control le hacia agarrarse a las sabanas para dejar que le explorase a conciencia; la lengua femenina se rizo contra su pezón y termino arqueándose mientras se frotaba entre sus labios inferiores, el gemido consiguió que separara las manos del colchón y que se decidiera por quitarla el sujetador.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas le quito la camiseta de tirantes.

Deslizo las manos por el delicado torso en busca de los agitados senos viéndola apretarse contra sus palmas y echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un contoneo de las caderas contra su falo, para su desgracia no volvió a repetir el movimiento.

Pero la mirada decidida lo expresaba todo.

-Dame un segundo...-la sujeto con el brazo antes de retorcerse en busca de la mesilla-, espero que estés...

-Mucho.

No había estado tan segura de algo en su vida, algo la decía que los cuidados del mago para con su persona eran producto de sentimientos profundos y sinceros, y que lo que fuera que estaban haciendo tras despertarse iba a tener un cambio sustancial en su relación.

Uno al que el Dragon Slayer no se oponía por lo visto.

El paquete de condones aterrizo en la cama y mientras Gajeel se encargaba de abrirlo tironeo de los calzoncillos para quitárselos, al final terminaron a patada limpia contra ellos al quedarse atascados en las rodillas masculinas para acto seguido hacer lo mismo con sus bragas, se puso a caballo sobre los musculosos muslos mientras se mordía el labio inferior ante la visión que tenia delante.

Era grande.

Era grueso.

Y ver como el mago se sujetaba a si mismo para ponerse el condón era demasiado erótico como para ignorarlo.

Antes de que terminara de desenrollarlo los dedos femeninos se deslizaron por su longitud sujetándole con suavidad, acabo poniendo las manos sobre las caderas femeninas observando como terminaba de colocar la funda de látex en su sitio. Cuando se levanto un escalofrío de anticipación le recorrió, el instante de duda y experimentación hasta que localizo el lugar exacto casi consiguió matarlo por la tensión pero cuando el glande estuvo envuelto por su calor se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de removerse en un intento por acelerar las cosas.

Hasta que le pillo desprevenido al cogerle de las muñecas poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza; siempre había sabido que con ella las cosas serian distintas, que nada de lo experimentado anteriormente se podía aplicar con Levy McGarden, pero al ver como la expresión de placer cambiaba a una de ansiedad -con un breve destello de dolor que siempre reconocería en ella- no se percato de hasta que punto iba a ser así. La joven mago sonrió jadeando y terminando de sentarse enfundandole, el agarre sobre sus muñecas desapareció el segundo que tardo en echarse hacia atrás equilibrandose sobre su abdomen, los músculos internos se apretaron arrancándole un gruñido por la extraña sensación; esperaba que le montara, largo y duro, agotándolo para que su necesidad largamente ignorada no tomara el control, pero en vez de eso solo se balanceo haciendo círculos con las caderas, cosa que sirvió para aplacarlo parcialmente al ver como se convertía en la criatura sensual que ahora sabia que era.

Gimió echando la cabeza hacia delante cuando sintió como una de las enormes manos volvía a amoldarse contra sus senos, la carga sensorial extra la hizo tensarse cosa que arranco un nuevo gruñido del Dragon Slayer, cuando se levanto sentándose sobre la cama respingo sorprendida por el repentino movimiento.

El mago la ayudo a acomodarse para después sujetarla de los muslos y hacerla cabalgar, grito al sentir que golpeaba en un punto tan profundo que resultaba doloroso, con cada nueva embestida clavo las uñas en los amplios hombros, removiendose cada vez que se apretaban entre si en busca de un alivio a esa sensación pero se encontró con que el mago bajaba la cabeza a por sus erectos pezones mordisqueando sin piedad.

-Suave... por favor.

La abrazo antes de invertir sus posiciones, el chillido de sorpresa le hizo apretar los dientes pero aun así sonrió al verla tumbada bajo suya, una figura femenina de piel sonrojada donde destacaban los erectos pezones y el mechón de pelo azulado del pubis, eso le hizo percatarse de su fragilidad y delicadeza. Se inclino un poco mas notando como apretaba las manos contra su torso mientras le miraba dudando, cerro los ojos antes de rozar las puntas de sus narices entre si con lentitud, ella le beso y no pudo evitar responderla sintiendo como se relajaba.

Jadeo removiéndose con cada nueva embestida, el mago atrapo su labio inferior entre los dientes con un gruñido mientras apoyaba los antebrazos por encima de su cabeza atrapandola bajo suya; se apretó aferrándose de nuevo a los amplios hombros dejando que sus movimientos acumularan mas tensión en su cuerpo, estos eran mas controlados y suaves, un constante vaivén que convertía el roce contra sus puntos sensibles en lo único necesitado.

Eso y aire.

Salvo que un gruñido convirtiéndose en un largo gemido la hizo darse cuenta de que el Dragon Slayer no iba a poder hacer mas, un jadeo resonó sintiéndole apretarse en su contra antes de relajarse casi por completo.

-Mierda...

El mago se separo dejándola vacía y fría sobre la cama, le vio sentarse al borde del colchón antes de escuchar como se quitaba el condón; se movió antes de que una larga mirada por encima del hombro masculino la detuviera.

-Menudo desastre, se suponía que ibas a quedarte a desayunar -volvió a enjaularla contra el colchón-, pero eso era después de que gritaras mi nombre un par de veces camarón.

-¿Eh?

Amplio los ojos ante semejante declaración, había tenido el tiempo justo de acurrucarse y apretar los muslos en un intento por amortiguar las necesitadas punzadas; Gajeel los separo poniéndola boca arriba, las rodillas sobre los amplios hombros mientras sentía como la exponía con los pulgares.

Entonces descendió aleteando por su intimidad.

Gritó arqueandose al tiempo que sus manos se llenaban con la oscura melena, la tensión pareció acumularse de golpe en su clítoris y aunque el mago lo succiono y mordisqueo no fue suficiente; temblorosa aparto las manos del cráneo masculino para masajearse los senos pero al momento las palmas del Dragon Slayer se colaron bajo las suyas en una caricia mas firme.

Termino llevándose una mano contra la boca para evitar que Lily los escuchara.

Si no lo había hecho ya.

Cuando se separo por segunda vez del cuerpo femenino no pudo evitar una media sonrisa de puro orgullo, Levy temblaba abrazándose a si misma con los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo encogido y la piel resbaladiza por el sudor, se dejo caer a su lado satisfecho por fin, ensanchando la sonrisa al verla acurrucarse en su contra.

Se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de apretar la nariz contra su sien y los labios a su pómulo, la joven mago gimió en respuesta.

-Hay café, zumo y tostadas.

-Cerca de aquí -susurro tras reponerse lo suficiente- hay una pastelería donde tienen unos bollos rellenos que me encantan, aunque tienes varios restaurantes que no están nada mal.

No pudo evitar reírse, por lo que estaba diciendo parecía conocer mejor que él la zona donde vivía -cosa por otro lado no muy difícil- y dándole a entender que prefería pasar todo el día en su casa.

Con lo que estaba muy de acuerdo.

-¿Entonces desayuno o comida?

-No tengo nada que hacer hasta mañana.

.

.

* * *

Aquí esta uno rapidito para leer, sin mas pretensiones ;)

Si os gusto al botoncito de reviews.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


End file.
